pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
George Butt
Rev. George Butt (26 December 1741 - 30 September 1795) was a English poet, teacher, and cleric. Life Butt was born and christened in Lichfield, Staffordshire, the son of Dr. Carey Butt, physician of the town. He was educated at the grammar school in Stafford, and at Westminster School. He then attended Christ Church, Oxford, where he earned a B.A. in 1765 and a M.A. in 1768, but did not become a Doctor of Divinity until 1793.Rev. George Butt, English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virgina Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, May 7, 2016. Butt's first job was as rector at Leigh in Staffordshire, a position arranged by Sir Walter Bagot, 5th Baronet. He was taken on by Edward Winnington, 1st Baronet who employed him as a tutor for his son (later Sir Edward Winnington, 2nd Baronet) and had him accompany him to the same college that Butt had graduated from in Oxford.Nigel Aston, ‘Butt, George (1741–1795)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004 accessed 26 Aug 2014 After that Winnington found Butt a rector's job at Stanford-on-Teme and built him a rectory.'Parishes: Stanford on Teme', A History of the County of Worcester: volume 4 (1924), pp. 341-345. URL: http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.aspx?compid=42907 Date accessed: 26 August 2014 In 1773 he married a London silk merchants daughter, Martha Sherwood. His new wife rearranged his poor finances and she arranged for him to take in well-off pupils, which transformed his financial position. He and his wife Martha had three children and to varying degrees they were all writers. Mary Martha was born in 1775 and Lucy Lyttelton was born in 1781.Stories Before 1850. 0213H: [Lucy Cameron, The Nosegay of Honeysuckles], The Hockliffe Project, De Monfort University, retrieved 26 August 2014 In 1778 Butt was rewarded with the living of the vicarage of Newchurch on the Isle of Wight, a gift of the Bishop of Bristol ,Thomas Newton; in 1783 he exchanged this living for a similar one at Notgrove in Gloucestershire. He also became George III's Chaplain-in-Ordinary in 1783. In 1787 he was chosen to be the vicar of Kidderminster which was a job he did in addition to his other appointments. He briefly moved there, but then returned to Stanford and commuted where necessary. Butt died in Stanford-on-Teme, Worcestershire.[http://spenserians.cath.vt.edu/BiographyRecord.php?action=GET&bioid=34420 Obituary in Gentleman's Magazine 65 (November 1795) 969], Rev. George Butt , English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virgina Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, May 7, 2016. Writing From 1762, Butt regularly published both sermons and poems. The book that he was working on at his death, The Spanish Daughter, was completed and published by his elder daughter together with a memoir in 1824. The book was not rated well either., DNB, retrieved 26 August 2014 Publications Poetry *''The Patriot Vision: A poem''. London: privately published, 1778. *''Isaiah Versified''. London: T. Cadell, 1785. *''Poems''. (2 volumes), Kidderminster, UK: privately published, printed by George Gower, 1793. Novel *''The Spanish Daughter'' (edited with a memoir by Mary Martha Sherwood). (2 volumes), London: Knight & Lacey, 1824; Boston: Armstrong, 1824; Philadelphia: S. Potter, 1824. Non-fiction *''A Sermon, Preached at the Octagon Chapel, in ... Bath''. Oxford, UK: J. & J. Fletcher, 1775. *''The Religious Importance of Sunday Schools: A discourse''. Kidderminster, UK: N. Rollason, 1785. *''Sermons''. (2 volumes), Kidderminster, UK: privately published, printed by George Gower, 1791. *''A Sermon upon His Majesty's Proclamation''. Kidderminster, UK: George Gower, for T. Cadell, London, 1792. *''A Sermon Preached in Bewdley Chapel before ... Lord Wescote''. Kidderminster, UK: printed by George Gower, 1792. *''A sermon upon the General Fast''. Kidderminster, UK: George Gower, 1793. *''A Sermon: Occasioned by the death of the Hon. Lady Winnington''. Kidderminster, UK: privately published, printed by George Gower, 1794. *''For the Benefit of the Worcester Infirmary: A sermon preached in the Cathedral of Worcester''. Worcester, UK: Hall & Brandish, et al, 1795. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Butt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 7, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Rev. George Butt (1741-1795) info & 13 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Butt, George Category:1741 births Category:1795 deaths Category:People from Lichfield Category:Chaplains-in-Ordinary Category:People educated at Westminster School, London Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English clergy Category:English poets Category:Poets